


The Grand Slam

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bathing/Washing, Condoms, F/M, First Dates, First Time, French Kissing, Groping, Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: Lets just say a date could never be better for young couples





	The Grand Slam

You ready for your date Antony? My boyfriends mother asked.

“Yes mom, but stop calling it a date please.” He said. “I don’t want her getting embarrassed.”

“Care to tell me where we are going Judith?” I asked.

“Nope, that’s a secret.” Antony said.

“He has no clue on where to go.” She said with a giggle, making him growl.

I smiled and put my seat belt on, making Judith smile as she looked at me.

“Do you have anything In mind?” She asked.

“Let him decide.” I said, then looked at him as he stared at her.

“How did you know I was out of ideas anyways, mom?” He asked, then he glanced to me.

“Because your too easy to predict.” I said.

“Am I really?” He asked as he looked at his mom.

She nodded with a grin, then started to drive.

“Are there any events going on like a fair or something.” He asked

“No not this time of year, but maybe in a month.” I said.

“Then I can't think of anything.” He said.

“Does he always give up so easy.” I asked

“At least he thought of something that lasted a while.” She said.

“I guess I'll try to think of something, well unless you come up with something first.” I said.

After a few minutes of thinking, Judith stopped at a gas station.

“Can you help me think of something?” I asked Judith.

“Like what?” She asked.

“I don't know, anything.” I said. “Something fun.”

“I’ll start thinking.” She said as she got out of the car.

“How about swimming.” I asked as I looked at Antony.

“I can't swim.” He said. “I fear the water.”

I stared at him in surprise as I didn't expect someone his age to not be able to swim, then started to think again. Judith came into the car. A few seconds of us staring out the window, she turned on the car.

“Why didn't you try to teach him to swim?” I asked.

“I did.” She said. “But he freaks out when his head goes under. So I gave up on trying. When we go to the swimming pool he always stays in the shallow. Is that where you want to go?”

“I do, but I don't know if he wants too.” I said. “Can you decide something for us?”

She looked at her watch, then she started to drive. A few minutes later, She drove into a drive-in movie theater that was packed with people selling their stuff.

“A flea market?” I asked. “Why didn't I think of this?”

“Because your worrying too much about him and his likes and dislikes.” She said. “It doesn’t take much to get him happy, then again it's the same the other way around as well. Just think simple and most likely he will approve.”

I smiled and got out of the car, then watched Antony look around until he saw a NASCAR he didn't have in his massive collection at his home. He pulled out his wallet, then sighed as he forgot he gave me all his money, making me give the woman a dollar. He look to me as he saw my money as the woman gave me the change.

“Don't worry about paying.” I said.

He nodded and continued to look around. An hour passed, and I was having no luck on finding anything that he or I would like, making me take a deep breath as Judith came to me with a hot dog.

“Thanks.” I said as I took it and started to eat. She nodded and walked to Antony, making me look back down.

“Anna I think he needs his nap now.” Judith said.

I looked at him, then sighed as he was grinding his gears.

“All he needs is a top off sweetie.” She said. “You can wake him in an hour.”

“Fine go sleep in the car while I think of your next place.” I said. “I see nothing here that I wish to buy yet.”

“Here eat this on the way to the car.” Judith said and handed him the last hot dog she had.

I watched him scarf down the hot dog and got into the car. Once his eyes were closed, he looked to have fell asleep instantly.

“I feel bad for pushing him so long now.” I whined.

“Don’t be, this is your first date and you are learning how he works.” She said as she came to me. “Are we done?”

“No, I have a few more people's items to look through.” I said, then started to look.

A minute later, I smiled as I saw a box of face paint.

“Tell me what's on your mind before you do something you’ll regret.” Judith said, making me giggle as I looked at her.

“Paint on his face while he sleeps.” I said, making the woman that owned the paint giggle.

Judith smiled and nodded.

“I have no problems with that.” She said. “He might though.”

“That’s a risk I have to take.” I said as I grabbed the box and held out the money as she grinned. “I want to make him my superhero. I’m done now that I have something to do.”

She nodded and we started to walk to the car, then I got to work on painting his face, making Judith giggle.

“Don’t say act your age.” I said. “This is my boredom taking over.”

“I didn't say a word and I would have done this to my boyfriend at sixteen too.” She said with a giggle.

“Once I was almost done, he started to wake up, making me freeze, then he fell back to sleep. I tied his arms in the seat belts in case he wakes up and tries to stop me, then got to work. A few minutes later he woke up and stared at me, then looked at the paint.

“What are you doing?” He asked as I grinned.

“Trying to take care of my boredom.” I said.

“Tell me she isn’t making me look ridiculous.” He whined and tried to stop me, then panic filled his face.

“Okay, sweetie he's starting to freak out now that he realizes he's tied down.” Judith said.

I smiled and untied him, then held up a mirror that was in the box, making him look at it.

“I'm not a superhero, but I guess you can keep going.” He said, making me grin.

“So what's your next move? Judith asked as I tried to finish up.

He looked at my watch and saw it was almost five o'clock.

“Don't you have work mom?” He asked. “I don't want you late.”

She smiled and nodded.

“I guess that’s my next move.” She said. “But I said, what's 'your' next move?”

“Mom, don't lose your job again please.” He said.

“I quit my job.” She said, making him sigh.

“Why?” He whined. “Didn't you like that job?”

“Yes, but not the owner of the place.” She said.

“What did he do?” He asked.

“Don't worry about it.” She said.

“Too late.” He said. “I hate it when your board. You allow everything to go strange like this face painting thing.”

I giggled.

“I'm almost done.” I said. “All I need to do is touch up with the black lines on your forehead.”

“Wait, your making me Spiderman?” He asked.

I nodded with a grin.

“I saw you had the costume in your closet.” I said. “But I didn't see the mask, so I'm making it now.”

“I'm not wearing that thing again.” He said as disapproval filled his face.

“Yes you are.” I said as I grinned from ear to ear. “Your mom said I would like it since I'm a fan of Spiderman.”

“Damn it mom.” He whined. “You know I really hate that thing.”

“Then why didn't you get rid of it?” I asked.

“Because my mom said she wouldn’t allow it.” He said. “She said it looked good on me. I just hope it doesn’t fit anymore so I don't have to wear it in front of you.”

“I hope it does.” I said with a giggle

“lets get it over with then.” He said with a sigh. “I'm getting to old for dress up.”

“Non since.” Judith said and got into her seat properly. "I do it every Halloween myself."

I smiled and buckled myself in as he did the same, then Judith smiled and drove us home. Once we got there, he stared at his house in frustration. I giggled and grabbed his hand, then pulled him out of the car before pulling him to his room. I pulled out the costume from his closet and gave it to him as he walked to his dresser and pulled out the mask.

“Wait, you had the mask the whole time?” I asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” He said. “This is the only part I like about this costume. Everything else is too skin tight for my liking.”

I grinned as he left his room since that was music to my ears.

“I’ll wait here.” I said with excitement. “I can't wait.”

Judith stared at me outside the bathroom, then she held up something to him before a smile fill her face.

“I think I just started a war.” She said and giggled. “Just don't make to much of a mess.”

“I wont and if I do, I’ll clean it up.” He said as he walked into the bathroom, then sighed a minute later. “This is going to be the worst day of my life.”

“No it wont.” Judith said as she was peeking inside. “You look great with that on.”

“Says you.” He grumbled as I looked at her.

She giggled and closed the door as she looked at me with a smile, then he came out and walked into my room. I gasped in nervousness as he looked a lot better than I expected in that thing, making me almost think he was the real deal for a second. Judith giggled as I glanced to his bulge before looking to her.

“She thinks your cute in it too.” She said, but I could see she didn't see my true reason i wanted it on him as I glanced to his bulge again.

“Shut up mom.” He whined and turned to her to spray her with silly string as my eyes locked to his tight ass that showed in his costume.

She dodged it and giggled as she ran away. I grab him from behind and hugged him, then I felt around his chest and stomach as I resisted to go down any further now that I’m feeling horny.

“Those aren’t fake six packs?” I asked, making him giggle.

“Nope.” He said. “This thing would be too tight if it had the padding in it.”

“Your mom is right though.” I said softly. “You are cute in this.”

He turned to me and I saw him staring at me nervously. I took his mask off and kissed him, then hugged him again as I closed my eyes as the feeling of his body with only a thin layer of cloth made me want him more now.

A camera shutter filled the air, making me open my eyes as he sighed, then I saw silly string hitting her in the face as she grinned while holding up her phone.

“Nice shot.” I said and laughed.

He looked back and grinned as she stared out in shock, then I let him go.

“I'm satisfied with my curiosity on how it looks on you.” I said. “You can take it off if you want.”

He went into the bathroom, making his mom walk away as I sat on his bed as the image of his bulge and ass filled my head. A few minutes later, the bed shifted, making me look to the person as the images faded and saw Antony as he stared at me in worry.

“Can we make it a real date?” I asked. “Just you and I, no tricks.”

He smiled and nodded, then stood up before quickly walking out of the room, making me follow.

“Mom, Anna has something else in mind now.” He said as I grabbed his costume from the floor of the bathroom and stuffed it in my purse. “We are going for awhile.”

“Take as long as you like honey.” She said. “You need to get out of the house more.”

“Thanks mom.” He said, then ran into the bathroom as he started to wash off the paint, making me come up behind him and hug him.

“I love you.” I said, making him smile nervously as I felt around his body.

“Did that thing make you horny?” He asked, making me yank my hands away before I stepped back as I hoped he didn't catch on that quickly.

His face filled with worry, then he smiled.

“It’s fine.” He said. “You’re mine and I am yours.”

I smiled and hugged him again, then reached down to his crotch before gripping his shaft though his shorts, making him grunt as he looked to the doorway.

“Sorry.” I said. “I forgot we are still in the house.”

He smiled and finished cleaning his face before pulling me out of the house.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“Somewhere simple like your mom said.” I said and pulled him down the street.

A few minutes later, we came to a buffet.

“Can’t get any simpler then that.” He said with a smile.

He walked in as I wrapped my arm around him, making a woman smile as she saw my love for him.

“Just two?” She asked.

“Yes.” I said, making her smile and take us to a booth, then turned to us.

‘Water.” We both said at the same time, making her walk away.

We went to get our plates, then I returned to the table once mine was full and noticed he wasn’t done. So I sat down and started to eat. Once Antony got back he sat down next to me, making me reach down and grab his crotch. He giggle nervously as his body twitched.

“We’ll get a room, just hold your horses.” He said through his grin.

“Thanks for allowing this.” I said. “I was afraid you were going to deny me once you found out my true plans.”

“I would never do that.” He said. “Not for sex at least.”

I smiled as his face filled with color as he glanced around with his eyes.

“I can’t believe I said that out loud in public.” He said, making me giggle.

Once we were done, we stood up as we went to the counter to pay for the food, then we headed out as Antony grabbed my purse and pulled out his costume, making me smile nervously as he stared at me in disbelief.

“I’m not wearing this.” He said.

“Please, do it for me.” I begged, making him stare at me, then sigh and nodded. “Thanks.”

He put it back in my purse, making me grab him and give him a long passionate kiss, before it turned to a french kiss, making him giggle.

“Okay, not out here.” He said as he pulled away. “Jeez, now I wonder what you are going to do to me with the costume on.”

“I have my ideas.” I said with a lusty grin, making his face fill with color, then he started walking.

“Mom, I'm going to stay out for the night.” He said, making me look at him and saw he was on the phone. “Thanks mom.”

He hung up and smiled as he looked at me. Once we got to a motel, I paid for a room, then we walked to our room. As he closed the door, I pulled out his costume, making him whine as he stared at it.

“Just think of the reward for doing it.” I said with a grin, making him smile as he took it, then went towards the bathroom, but I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the lips as he looked at me.

“I love you too.” He said with a smile, then went into the bathroom as I closed all the curtains.

I closed my eyes as I couldn't wait to see him again. A few second later, I felt him grab my shoulder, making me look to it and saw his gloves on, then he turned me to him, making me smile as he even put on his mask.

“Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility.” He said with his best Spiderman voice and held up a condom.

“Where did you get that?” I asked, then looked at my purse that had condoms sticking out, making me grab it. “Never mind.”

He took a step back as my eyes locked to his bulge, making him chuckle.

“I should have realized what was going through your mind when your eyes locked there the first time.” He said.

“I so wish you were the real thing.” I said. “I would have way more ideas to do to you.”

He giggled as I placed my hands on him, then pushed him to the bed, making him fall back, then I stared at the bulge.

“God, just eat it already.” He said with a giggle.

“Nope, I like to play with my food first.” I said with a smile, then got down and started to feel around his body before working down to his bulge. The moment I started to tenderly touch it, he grunted as it started to grow.

“Yes, that’s it, time to wake up.” I said, making him giggle. “You have to please your new Mistress.”

He laughed as I smiled, then I put my face on the bulge, making him stare at me as I reached for his waist before pulling down his pants until his cock was exposed and standing five inches tall. I bit my lip and grabbed it, making him grunt.

“God for once I'm not angry at mom for making me do something embarrassing.” He moaned as I started to stroke him, making me grin, then I started to suck him. “Oh God yes.”

I giggled as I did my best to please him. A few second later, I pulled his pants down all the way and started to suck on his balls, making him grunt again.

“Can I have my turn yet?” He asked, making me giggle and shook my head. “Why not? I thought casual sex was two ways not one, that's a hookers job.”

I giggled again and got on the bed before I laid on my back, making him get on top of me, then lifted up my dress, revealing my white panties as his eyes glanced to my face as I saw a slight imprint of his smile. I smiled as he started to rub my clit over my panties, making me grunt as it made my body twitch. A second later, he pulled off my panties and started to eat me out, making me gasp as his tongue felt divine in me. I closed my eyes as I felt pleasure build in me, making him reach up and grab one of my C cup breasts, but I wanted him satisfied, so I reach back to undo my bra. He pulled my arms away as he shook his head.

“My job.” He said, then he flipped me over and started to undo it as he pulled my dress off.

Once i was naked, he grabbed my ass that fit perfectly in his hands.

“What is off limits or a turn off?” He asked.

“Nothing.” I said, making him take a deep breath, then I felt something slide passed my ass cheeks and push passed my backdoor, making me gasp as I realized it was his tongue.

“Gross, but awesome feeling.” I moaned, making him giggle as he started to massage my ass cheeks.

He pulled up my ass before licking some more as he started to rub my clit, making me start to moan softly as I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, he moved his tongue to my slit and started to eat me out again. Once he stopped, I felt the bed shift, then something pushed passed the back door again. I gasped as I realized it was his cock’s head, making me fall flat in reaction.

“Slowly.” I yelped quickly.

“I know.” He said. “Calm.”

Once he was fully in me, I didn't feel any pain at all as he fit me like a glove.

“That was unexpected.” I said, making him giggle as he started to fuck me.

I started to moan as I felt overwhelming pleasure fill me.

“Go as fast as you want.” I moaned. “It feels great.”

He sped up as he started to kiss my face, making me turn my face to him so he could get my lips. A few minutes later, he moaned.

“Inside.” I moaned.

“Not in the other hole though.” He moaned. “I’m not ready to be a dad yet and my mom would kill me if I impregnated you at seventeen.”

“That’s fine.” I moaned, then he came deep in me, making me gasp as I felt his hot juices slide deeper into me. “That is a feeling I want to feel more of.”

He giggled.

“You will get it, trust me.” He said, then pulled out of me. “Let me go wash up before we continue."

“How about we shower together and resume in there.” I said.

He smiled and nodded, then picked me up before walking to the bathroom.

“Thanks for being the best hero ever, Spiderman.” I said as I stared at his mask that was still half rolled up, making him smile.

“Anytime, now that I know it makes you horny.” He said, making me grin with excitement.

“Everyday.” I said, then his smile faded, making me worry. “Only at our houses so we can fuck afterwards.”

His smile returned as he nodded. He set me down before turning on the shower as I grabbed his costume pants, then pulled them off, making me kiss his ass as my face got to it.

“What do you want, ass kisser?” He asked, making me giggle.

“Your undying love and hot spunk.” I said, making him giggle.

“You got it.” He said as he took off the rest of his costume

Once he was undressed, I got into the water, then pulled him to me as I started to wash off his cock that was softening. Once it was clean, I started to french kiss him, making him smile and grab my hand, then he took the condom from me as I grabbed his ass to give it a massage. A second later, I got on my knees and started to suck him as he took the condom out of the package, making him start to become hard again.

“Please don't throw a fit when I take your bottle away.” He said with a grin, making me giggle as he pulled back, then put on the condom before I started to suck him again. “Is that your favorite thing to do to me?”

“So far.” I said, making him smile.

“Well, I can’t complain.” He said, then picked me up, making me wrap my arms around him as he held my ass up,

“How are we going to do this?” He asked as he tried to figure out how to hold me.

“Beats me.” I said with a giggle. “You lost me the moment you picked me up this high.”

He smiled and set me against the wall, then lowered me down in the right area before putting his body to mine, making me grab his shaft and line it up to me as I put my legs around him. Once his tip was on my slit, I looked at him, then he pushed in as he caressed my body with gentle hands as his face fill with disbelief.

“God, your warmer in here then back there.” He moaned, making me grin.

I tighten my legs around him as I leaned my head on his shoulder, then kissed his neck, making him start to fuck me. A few seconds later, I started to pant from overwhelming pleasure building in my body, making my senses fail me, just before I started to feel my climax approaching that made me let out short grunting moans.

“Are you okay?” He asked, just as I came all over him, making him gasp. “More than okay, God that feels great.”

I smiled and nodded as I agreed with him, then he started to moan.

“God, you pushed me over the edge.” He moaned as I felt his cock twitch in me, then he started to pant. “That’s all I got.”

“Then go to sleep while I fuck you all night long.” I said. "I'm not satisfied until all my fantasies are met."

“Remember, don't make me impregnate you.” He said with a giggle, making me nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
